Midnight Sun
by xX Shada Xx
Summary: Midnight Sun It has been 2 years since Ganon's death and the mirror of twilight was destroyed. A new evil has started to grow from the desert and Link must set out on a new adventure. LinkXMidna rated for violence, language, and future LEMON.
1. The Dream

I do not own any rights to the Zelda franchise...if I did I would be typing this on a much better laptop…preferably one that didn't decide to stop every few minutes for no reason…anyways, enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dream

Link opened his eyes and looked around him, he could feel the heat of the sun beating down on him and he sighed in exasperation as he saw the sand beneath his feat. He was back in the desert, but how did he get here? It didn't really matter; he had been here a few times since Ganon's defeat to train at the Great Fairies training grounds. It was refreshing to feel as if nothing had changed...Well mostly nothing. He took a step forward, the sound of his feat on the sand and wind around him keeping him alert. Any other sound and he would know something was there.

As he took another step he felt the eyes of someone else on him. Instinctively he reached behind him and drew the master sword and Hylian shield before turning around. He blinked for a couple seconds before he felt a warmth rise in his cheek as he put the shield and sword back where they belong. "Princess, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be back at Hyrule castle?" Link tilted his head slightly as he walked over to Zelda who had a small grin on her face from seeing the hero get embarrassed.

"So you are here as well Link." She raised her head towards the Arbiter's Grounds her eyes seeming to know more than she let on. But what did you expect from the wielder of the triforce of wisdom? "We are not in the desert Link." The lower left triangle on Zelda's hand glowing bright gold.

"But how..." Link eyebrows becoming furrowed as he tried to figure out what was going on. If they weren't in the desert, where were they?

"You are in your bed in Ordon, and I in Hyrule Castle. This is a dream Link, a dream we are both sharing since we are connected by the triforce." With that said Zelda began walking forward seeming to know where she was going. Link nodded and decided to take Zelda's word for it; she hadn't steered him wrong yet. He stumbled a little as he tried to turn around and run after Zelda at the same time.

"Ok then, this is a dream. There has to be a reason for it. I mean, we've never shared a dream before." Link looked over at Zelda as he walked next to her, his eyes plainly displaying the confusion he was feeling.

"I believe it has to do with another evil." Zelda stopped and turned towards Link and took a deep breath her eyes telling Link to remember what she was about to say. "The day that Midna left and destroyed the mirror of twilight It seemed that some level had peace had returned to Hyrule...Until a year ago." Links eyes drifted to the sand and he nodded, he had felt it as well. "About a year ago I started to feel an evil starting to grow...And until recently I didn't know where it was coming from. I prayed to the goddesses to give me insight as to where this evil was I believe this dream is the answer to my prayers. They're showing you as well Link, so that you may save Hyrule again from this evil. Will you help us again my friend?"

Link smiled broadly reminding Zelda of when Link had become a wolf. "Do I really have a choice? I mean, if I don't help, who will?" They both shared a brief laugh before Link's eyes drifted towards the prison. "It'll be hard though...without Midna I mean. Without her I..." Zelda brought her hand up and laid a finger on Link's mouth before he could say anything else.

"I know. I miss her too. But she did what is ultimately best for both worlds...However hard it is for us, I'm sure it's hard for her too." She didn't try to make Link feel better about it; she knew how he felt about Midna and she knew she couldn't change that. "Come on Link, We need to find out where this is coming from before dawn. This might be the only shot we have of getting a head start."

Link nodded a fire returning to his eyes that she had seen when he first started out on his journey. "Well, if this is a dream then I should be able to do this." With that Link closed his eyes and felt the familiar sensation of his body changing. He fell forward on his hands as they became paws and returned to the familiar form of the wolf. He looked down at the chain around his leg and thought back on the day he first met Midna before he shook himself out of it. He looked back at Zelda and nodded to his back with a wolfish grin.

Zelda laughed as she straddled Link's back and clenched her fists into his fur. 'So this is how Midna got around when he was a wolf...' Zelda's thought's were cut short as Link bolted forward into a dead run, his paws landing on the ground only to take off immediately. He had forgotten how much he missed being a wolf, he just wanted to run and forget everything. Zelda told him to take a left and link jumped in that direction making Zelda bounce on his back when he landed.

As Link ran in the directions Zelda told him his mind drifted back to the last time he was a wolf here, When Midna was riding on top of him. He remembered her telling him that it was her people that betrayed the goddesses. It was then that he started growing closer to her. Through their travels he found himself growing fonder and fonder of her...until she left. It was then that he realized…he loved her. He could remember the tears the flowed down his cheeks as his knees hit the stone next to the mirror. He didn't even care that Zelda was standing next to him. All he knew was that she was gone; his princess...was gone...

Before he realized it he reached a wooden wall that looked much like a fort. Zelda got off of him and Link started pacing back and forth, now shaken out of his daydream he had to return to the business at hand. He sat down and raised his muzzle into the air sniffing at the wind. He could smell a lot of different things inside. A lot of monsters of all kinds all of them familiar, he just couldn't place them, but also something else. A human...no, not a human...but what? Something was stopping him from figuring it out. He closed his eyes and in a couple second he was back in his human form. He stood up and looked at Zelda. "There are monsters inside...and someone. I don't know what though, he doesn't smell human...and definitely not Goron or Zora...He might be a race like Yeto and Yeta?" He looked up at the wall and sighed only to feel Zelda's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. We can't do anything else right now. This will have taken a lot out of us. Just close your eyes and focus on your triforce and you'll leave this dream." Link nodded and closed his eyes feeling a darkness surround him and then nothing as he returned to his body and slept peacefully the rest of the night.

* * *

Authors Notes: So yeah, this is my first story I've written on here, and actually my very first fan fic. So leave a comment/praise/flame whatever you want it welcome. And if you have a suggestion shoot. I know I'm not perfect and if you have a suggestion about the story I'll listen to that too. I don't have everything in stone so if you have a thought throw it at me, i might use it. Anyways, comment and until next chapter. Peace.


	2. Divine Revision

Yep, still don't own any rights to Zelda. *sigh* if only, if only

* * *

Divine Revision

The sounds of children playing and the wind whistling over the dark grass drifted to the ears a lone twili woman. She was looking out to the horizon towards the dimly lit sky feeling anything but a calm in her soul. In reality, it had not been calm since before she, the Princess of Hyrule, and her hero set out for the Arbiter's Grounds two years ago. Midna brought her hands up to her chest and felt a tear fall down her cheek as she thought about Link and his world. She could remember what his village looked like when they had visited so many times, it was quant, but in her heart she knew that she could easily live there with Link.

Midna turned away from the endlessly setting sun and started walking north over the field. The realm of Twilight was a mirror image of Hyrule, the castle that Link had seen was the work of Zant, separating the castle from the rest of the realm to impose a fear on the rest of her people. But that was the least of Midna's thoughts. Her thoughts were stuck, and had been for two years. Sure she could still fulfill her role as princess, but it wasn't like it had been before.

She closed her eyes and continued walking, not paying any attention to where she was going or how long she was walking. It didn't bother her all that much, she had done this almost every other night…well, as close to night as you could get in an endless twilight. She kept replaying her travels with Link in her mind. How he followed her almost with blind loyalty even when she was cruel towards him. But after they had received the Master Sword from the ruins of the Temple of Time, their relationship grew. Every step they took brought them closer together until they found themselves growing to love each other. Midna shook her head and looked up at the sky with tears in her eyes. "Goddesses…Link I miss you. If only I knew if you were alright."

Midna brought her head down when she felt a warmth on the back of her head. Her eyes widened and she spun around her fist clenched tight ready to use her people's magic. She only saw what she had walked away from…her castle. Midna shook her head and laughed slightly as she turned back around and continued walking. "Oh Nayru, I'm losing it." She shook her head again and closed her eyes. She let her magic wrap around her and didn't stop until she felt the ground beneath her feet move away. She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands in her impish form and flew off. It was a close as she could get to feeling close to Link, here she could picture her chasing after her wolf as they ran around Hyrule hunting Poes.

She had completely lost herself as she relived running around Lake Hylia. Oh how many of those ghosts were there at that place, she didn't even know, it seemed every time they turned around there was one. She never noticed the twilight slowly becoming dusk, her people starring at the horizon with a fear marking their faces. All she knew was her wolf, her hero…her Link. She stopped as she fell to the ground for what seemed the thousandths time and felt her little body shaking as she cried…Only this time was different

Midna felt the tears falling to the ground as she pounded the earth with her little fists screaming that it wasn't fair. This was the only time she allowed herself the freedom to fall apart, away from the castle as an imp instead of a princess. She shook her head over and over as the tears kept rolling down her face. Slowly she felt the warmth on her neck again but this time something else.

Only a few other twili saw the golden goddess as she walked forward and placed a hand gently on Midna's shoulder. Midna's felt the hand and closed her eyes trying to compose herself. "My daughter, why are you crying?" The woman's voice was neither Hylian, nor Twili…yet she could understand her perfectly, like the ooccoo in the sky city.

"He's gone, and there's nothing I can do. Even when it came down to our last moments…all I could do was promise him one more thing I could never give him instead of telling him how I truly feel." Midna's voice was soft as the tears threatened to pour down her cheeks again.

"You love the young man, Link. So why did you destroy the Mirror of Twilight? Why did you severe your link to him?" Nayru's head tilted as she looked down at Midna a soft smile on her face.

"I do love him…and that's why I had to destroy it. I saw what the damned mirror did to those that came in contact with it…If something got a hold of the entire mirror…I could never forgive myself if that evil hurt him. My own damn selfishness did that enough." Midna bit her bottom lip and glared at the ground as she remember the countless scars he had received at the beginning of their journey because she kept pushing him and using his friends as a prodding stick.

Nayru nodded and her eyes softened as she looked down at the twili beneath her. "You did what you thought best to protect the world of light. A world your people were banished from. Your people have forgotten your ancestors hatred for the world of light, and you yourself risked your life to try and protect it." Nayru knelt down to her knees and began to rub Midna's back lightly. "Young twili, We have heard your pleas and we understand that the time is come to change what we once did." With that Midna almost fell down and she turned around to stare wide eyed at the goddess before her. "Your realm will continue to be the realm of twilight, but instead of twilight, you shall be given a sign of our trust, the midnight sun. It light will shine just that as the twilight before but it shall always be directly above your realm." With that Nayru pointed up as slowly a reddish orange disk appeared at the noon position giving off the same calming quality as the twilight had before. "I have not forgotten everything I said. Where you left before you will be able to return. For now on, your people may be able to travel to the realm of light and those of light may come here as well."

Midna's eyes widened as she heard the goddess speak. It was as if her entire world was just made to be insurmountably better. "Nayru, you mean…I can…"

"You may return to your hero whenever you wish. Also young twili, you need not worry about making portals. We have already made portals outside of each of the cities. And Farore has gone ahead of me to speak to Princess Zelda of our decision." It was now Nayru's turn for her eyes to widen as she felt the little twili wrap her arms around the goddess's neck. "It was your actions young one that made us sway our decision, it has only taken us this long to decide how it all should be taken care of. Go young one and tell your people of what we have done."

With that Midna let go of Nayru and floated backwards as the goddess slowly floated up herself and then flew in a golden beam towards the midnight sun.

Midna couldn't believe what had just happened. Everything she had been wishing, praying for had just happened and more. Midna felt tears stream down her face again, this time out of joy and relief as she flew over the ground towards the castle again. She didn't even bother changing back into her other form as she entered her castle as flew straight up to her chief advisors quarters. She focused for a couple second and her magic enveloped her again and she returned to her original form once more before rapping her fist on her advisor's door. "Shyan! Shyan get up!"

Midna smiled as the older twili woman opened the door with eyebrows raised. "I see something has happened to snap you out of your 2 year long depression. I had almost given up hope and started making a birthday for the occasion."

Midna shook her head and rolled eye before she took the woman's hand in her own. "The goddess Nayru came to me while I was walking…Shyan the goddesses have taken us back, and they have opened a portal to the realm of light so that we may enter their world." As Midna spoke the woman's eyebrows rose.

"If this is true it is wonderful news. This portal, is it where we saw the blue eyed beast appear two years ago when he slew Zant?" He question was answered by a single powerful nod from Midna. Shyan laughed as she looked back down the hall. "Well then, down keep me waiting girl, let's see this light world that you're so fond of." Shyan smiled softly trying to keep her own excitement from showing.

As they walked Midna told Shyan everything about her encounter with the goddess and what she looked like. Every word the goddess said was repeated from the twili princess, and each word Midna said she could feel her heart beating faster in her chest. As they neared the emblem which held the sign of the triforce she took a deep breath and both women's eyes widens as the insignia glowed white. They each looked at each other and stepped onto the portal and felt themselves being teleported to the other side.

Midna and Shyan held each other's hand tightly as they came out in the Mirror Chamber in the Arbiter's Grounds. It was nighttime and the cold desert air hit the woman causing them both to shiver. Despite the cold they were both happy, Shyan at this new experience and Midna to be able to return. They looked at each other and nodded as they turned around almost in unison, "We have to tell the others and spread this across the kingdom." They laughed as they stepped back onto the portal which brought them back to the Twilight Realm.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yep there's a reason this one came out so soon. I just got Word. I had to write the first chapter on Notepad and have then fix it on my parent's comp. yeah that's fun. But no, I'm currently writing both this as well as converting an rp between me and my girlfriend, EyesofOceanFlame, and turning it into a story. I'll have it up on our combined account, MountainDewAddicts. If you're at all interested in an Everquest story. But enough of my ramblings. Again, until next chapter. Peace.


	3. Setting Out

I promise, I still don't own any right's to Zelda.

* * *

Setting Out

Link felt the sun shine through his window onto his face waking him from his dreamless sleep. His eyes opened slowly as he complained incoherently at the sun for rising so early. He turned over and starred at the wooden wall next to him and sighed as he remembered his dream…no…his vision. His blue eyes outlined the cracks in the wood before he shook his head and through his blankets off. He would help Fado out with the morning chores before he would start to get ready for his new journey.

Link turned and sat up in bed stretching upwards with a loud yawn. He looked up at the Master Sword and the Hylian shield that hung on his wall. When Ganon was defeated he had planned on returning it to the ruins but Zelda had stopped him telling him that they didn't know what the future held or if Hyrule would need their hero again. She was right, he had already used it a few times to take down a few groups of Moblins that were under a different leader than the one that he had fought so many times before.

He stood up and walked over to his dresser taking out his Ordonian style clothes and put them on. He stretched up again and turned to leave. He looked down at his hand and could see the plain marking of his triforce of courage. The symbol that he was the hero chosen by the goddesses. He was the Hero of Hyrule…and of Twilight. That thought hurt him more than anyone new. How many times had he starred at the setting sun just so he could fool himself into thinking he was close to her? It didn't matter now, she was gone. She had destroyed the Mirror of Twilight to keep its evil from being used by anyone else.

Link shook those thoughts out of his mind and slid down his ladder before walking outside. He took a deep breath of the morning air and jumped off of his landing rolling when he landed to keep from hurting himself. He stood up and brushed the dust off of his clothes and walked over to Epona and quickly untied her from the post next to his house. The horse neighed at him and stood up on her back legs anxiously make Link laugh. She enjoyed a good adventure just as much as he did and he knew it. He brought his hand up to Epona's powerful neck and patted her affectionately. "Don't worry girl, you'll be running over Moblins and chasing bombskits soon enough don't you worry." Epona neighed again in response and Link couldn't help but laugh. In all honesty if it weren't for Epona he would have been lost in depression already.

Link jumped up onto Epona's back and patted her side with the side of his foot to get her to start moving towards the village. He wasn't in any hurry to start watching goats so he let Epona canter down the road. He smiled as he saw Colin with Talo right behind him followed shortly by Beth and Malo. Colin was laughing and had a triumphant smile on his face when he got up to Link. "Link! Link! I beat Talo. He challenged me to a swordfight and I used that technique you showed me. What was it called again…the Back Slice!"

Talo shook his head and crossed his arms trying to look like it didn't matter. "Yeah, well I let you win is all. I could've beaten you I just…didn't want to hurt you that's all." Talo looked between Link and Colin wearily as Beth smiled and stepped forward nudging Talo.

"Yeah right Talo, I could've sworn you had just taken a shower you were sweating so badly." Link laughed as the young girl giggled and nudged Talo again until her dropped his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Ok ok, fine. Congratulations Colin…But anyways, Link did you here where Colin's going tomorrow?" This time it was Colin's turn to get flustered as he tried to rush over to Talo to keep him from saying anything.

Link cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow as he looked at the two boys. "So where is Colin going tomorrow Talo?" Link said in an almost blanket question to anyone who wanted to answer.

"He's going to see his girrrrlfriend." Talo grinned wide as Colin's cheeks turn bright red.

"I think it's romantic." Beth sighed as she looked away obviously daydreaming for the hundredth time today.

"She's not my girlfriend…" Colin muttered under his breath as he looked down.

Link laughed and hopped off of Epona and walked with the children through the town. "So who's the lucky girl?"

Colin looked up at Link and kicked a rock that was in his way as he put his hands behind his back. "Well…She lives in Castle Town. Her name's Agitha, she said you helped her out a couple years ago with a ball she was throwing."

When Link heard the name he smiled and laughed slightly as he brought his hand to Colin's head and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, I helped her collect a few bugs and she rewarded me for it. She's a pretty sweet girl, a little odd but sweet. If you really want to impress her though, see if you can find a really rare bug out in the woods or try and make something shaped like a bug." Colin smiled and nodded determinately before thanking him and running off towards his house. Talo was right behind him saying if he was going bug hunting he wanted to help.

Link sighed as he watched the kids and looked up to find him already next to Bo's house. He thought about telling Illia about his journey but decided it would be best to tell her before he was leaving instead of so early before he was leaving. He jumped back onto Epona and rode up into the field.

He saw Fado looking up at him and smiled as he ran over to him. "'Bout time you got here. I was 'bout to start worryin' somethin' happened to ya." Link shook his head and got off Epona again causing her the shake her head and neck in frustration at Link getting off and on her. She had done the same thing when they were riding around Hyrule looking for those blasted Owl statues.

Link walked up and patted Fado on the shoulder and turned towards the barn. "Nope, the kids decided to wake up early this morning and tell me about Colin's social life." He thought about it and couldn't help but feel happy about it. Ever since they got back Colin was the first to be at Link's house when he would train the kids with the slingshot or the sword. He was ore sure of himself now, he wanted to get stronger and protect Ordon like Link did. And of course Talo saw it as a challenge and kept right there with him.

Link stepped into the barn and one at a time unlatched the gates to each of the pens and "whooped" the goats out into the field. As he got the last goat he stepped back into the field only hear a sound that he was surprised didn't give small children nightmares. "HEEEEEEEEEY LIIIIIIINK!" Link turned towards the road and saw the mailman running up to him. He was obviously out of breath as he took out a letter. "Mr. Link I have 1 letter for you. It's from Princess Zelda. Well, my job here is done. Onward to mail!" Link took the letter and watched as the mailman ran back the way he had come.

Link looked down at the letter with the triforce seal on the back and took a deep breath. What was it that Zelda sent him a letter, he knew about the danger already. He opened the envelope and took out the parchment inside and started reading:

_Dear Link,_

_I understand that you are most likely busy preparing for your journey. However, there is a piece of information that you might find valuable if not pleasurable. Last night I was visited by the Goddess Farore and was informed of something that will change Hyrule forever. Please, before leaving for the desert come by Telma's Bar. I will be there with a friend you might be happy to meet. I'm sorry for such the short notice but you must come as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Zelda_

_p.s. If you still have the thorn that changes you into a wolf bring that with you. I would like to place that into the Hyrule Museum._

Link rose an eyebrow while reading and sighed as he folded the letter and put it back into the envelope. Fado saw the look in Link eyes and shook his head. "Go on Link. I got things covered here. If the princess needs ya then the princess needs ya. Aint nothin' I can do 'bout it." Fado shrugged but smiled at him thinking the princess and Link were an item.

Link nodded and run up to Epona and jumped on her back. "Thanks Fado, I'll make it up to you when I get back. I don't know when that'll be either. Tell Illia I'm sorry and I'll write to her and the kids when I get the chance." Before Link could hear Fado's response he turned Epona around and rode back to his house as fast as he could. Before running inside and changing into the Hero's garb that Ordona gave him at the beginning of his quest.

He reached up and grabbed his sword and shield placing them on his back before going down into the basement and collecting his various weapons and wallet he received from Agitha when he found all 24 of the golden bugs. He took a deep breath and climbed back up the ladder and walked outside before jumping on Epona.

He looked back at the path to Ordon and wondered if this was the last time he would see his home. He shook his head and looked down the other path towards the Eldin Province and Hyrule Field. He kicked Epona in the side with a hiya and started out towards Hyrule.

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow, three chapters in two days…I hope they're worth it. I don't know. But yeah, so the Everquest story on my girlfriends and mine account is currently postponed until we can figure out a name for it has 2 chapters already done and might have a third before we figure out a name. But yeah that's that.

And if you saw Extreme Makeover Home Edition today (Jan. 11, 2009) That actually took place in the town I live in. It was pretty exciting. Traffic was a little odd at the beginning, but McDonald's sure got some business. Lol.

Well, enough of my ramblings. Just remember responses are always welcome in ANY fashion. And please, if there is anything that bugs you about my writing, or you think I should work on please tell me. And also, I've been wondering if I should incorporate some kind of dungeon system in the rp. So if you plan on following my story tell me what you think, and if you think there should be dungeons, how many? Again thanks for reading and Peace.


	4. Return to the Light

I am writing this to duly note that I do not nor shall I ever own any rights to the Zelda franchise…however I am a huge fan…except for Windwaker…my sister is playing that again and I have re-realized why I hate that game(even though I totally ninjad the forsaken fortress, ehem). Now without further ado (if your even reading this) the next chapter.

* * *

Return to the Light

Midna stared up at the ceiling her eyes wide in excitement. She couldn't sleep after everything that had happened. The last few hours' activities had burrowed themselves deep into her mind and were setting off every memory of Hyrule off all at the same time. From the moment she was cast out of the realm of twilight to see the Arbiter's Grounds for the first time, to the moments she saw the four light spirits, and then to the moment she regained her true form after Ganondorf's death and she saw Link out on the field. Everything.

After what seemed an eternity she sat up in her bed and looked over at a crystal ball that held what looked like a black and red thorn inside of it. She smiled and reached her hand out and the ball floated towards her as if carried by black squares. She let it fall into her hands and she kept staring at the thorn inside. The embodiment of the same magic Zant had used to change her into an imp. She had managed to figure out how to use some of the magic but she refused to let herself fall to the same level as Ganon and Zant.

She took a deep breath and twisted the crystal ball, opening it to release the small thorn. Grabbing the thorn she let it disappear into tiny black dots as it made its way into her own infinite storage in shadow. She had used it so much while traveling with Link placing everything from his sword and shield when he turned into a wolf to the giant ball and chain he found at Yeto's mansion. Before Midna had left Castle Town with Link and Zelda she had made Link his own pouch that worked the same way so he could always carry everything with him…but also to remind him of her.

Midna shook her head before standing up and walking towards the door. She grabbed a robe and wrapped it around her body tying it in front of her before walking out of her room. As her feet touched the cold stone of the hall way a shiver ran up her spine but that didn't bother her the way it normally would have. She was in much too good of a mood to let anything bother her; she could answer every one of her subjects right now with as good as she felt. She walked down the hallway trying to maintain her royal demeanor feeling her excitement bubbling over. She finally reached the door she was looking for and opened it sliding in before closing it behind her.

She turned around and sighed as she snapped her fingers and a cold artificial light filled the room. They had managed to create the light while studying the Sols combined with their own magic. She looked around at the things that she had brought with her from Hyrule. She and Link had spent one last day together just relaxing. They had gone shopping and ate at one of the higher end restaurants. She had bought quite a few things…ok so Link bought them for her, but she had picked them none the less. She let her hand trace the rim of a bottle that held, now cold, hot spring water from Kakariko Village. She looked at the walls to see various paintings of the Bridge of Eldin, or the Hyrule Castle at twilight, Lake Hylia. Miscellaneous tapestries that had on them depictions of Link fighting Ganon, except it wasn't her Link, it was the ancient hero the first time Ganondorf tried to take over Hyrule.

Time seemed to crawl and fly by all at once as she touched each item and remembered more and more, her night filled with dreaming of Hyrule. She never noticed as the castle seemed to come alive until she heard the door slam shut behind her. Immediately she spun around expecting danger only to find a younger servant breathing heavily against the door. Midna thought about teasing with this girl for a couple seconds while a mischievous grin played on her face.

Midna walked silently up to the girl and placed a delicate hand just above the twili girl's hand to surprise her that there was someone there. Just as Midna thought, the girl spun around wide eyes as she looked up at her princess. "And what do you think you're doing running and hiding in rooms already occupied by others?" Midna's voice calm but held a power in it that made a shiver run throughout the girl's body.

"P-p-princess. I-I didn't know you were here. I'll leave right away." The girl turned around and reached for the door and tried to open it only to find Midna keeping it shut.

Midna almost gave herself up there by laughing at the girl's response but somehow managed to only smile slightly. "You still haven't answered my question. What were you doing?"

The girl turned around again and looked up at Midna and her eyes shifted slightly before resting on the ground. Midna managed to get a good look at the girl, her skin had the same patterns yet where it was dark it was darker than most and where it was light it was lighter. She couldn't have been older than 12. Her shoulder length fire read hair dangling around her face as her soft hazel eyes traces the stone at Midna's feet. "W-well princess. I was trying to get away from Kesan. He's been chasing me for the last few months even though I told him I'm not interested…You probably don't want to hear about any of this. I'm sorry princess."

Midna relaxed and brought her hand down on the girl's shoulder softly. "And what's your name?" Midna kept her eyes level down to her as she changed the tone in her voice to caring where it was simply powerful.

"Tayru." The girl looked up at Midna with eyes as wide as saucers obviously confused as to why the twilight princess cared.

Midna laughed slightly and brought hand slowly through Tayru's hair. "Well then Tayru. What would you say to being my personal aide to meet with Princess Zelda of Hyrule." Midna laughed again as she saw Tayru's mouth drop and her head start nodding furiously. "Well then, go get some of your clothes packed and meet me outside the castle." Tayru nodded again and ran down the halls again when Midna opened the door. She laughed as she watched the girl and made her way to her own room to get dressed for her speech.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midna took a deep breath as she sat next to Shyan both of them holding each other's hands. The podium in front of them looked just as ridiculous as it always had. She took a deep breath and stood up walking forward to look out of the castle over the Twilight Realm. She could see Tayru standing close to the castle next to one of the guards. She sighed and took another deep breath and began

"My fellow Twili…no doubt you have seen that the twilight that has been our reminder of our ancestor's betrayal to the goddesses has been lifted and replaced with this light above us." As she spoke of this she could hear some chatter below her. "But fear not, it was last night that I was visited by one of the three goddesses that banished our ancestor's, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom and law. She has told me that the sins of our ancestors have been cleaned by our own actions in the time of Zant and Ganondorf. They have lifted the twilight and given us a new symbol, the Midnight Sun. and have opened the portal to the Realm of light that we may both benefit from each other. And that is what is needed to be said. Already another of the goddesses, Farore, has spoken with the princess of Hyrule and explained this. And she has already informed her people. There have been portals opened in each of the cities so that we may travel at will. May our guardians…and the goddesses bless us all." Midna smiled as she heard the people cheer and celebrate. She turned around and closed her eyes as Shyan reached and took her hand.

"You did wonderfully Midna. Come on, let's get going. I'm sure this princess will be waiting for you." Shyan stood up and started walking with Midna as they started towards the lifts to leave.

"Thanks Shyan and I'm sure Zelda already has a list of things planned. I only hope she's remembered that we have to sleep at some point." They bother laughed and they continued the rest of the way in silence as they both thought about what was about to come.

They stepped out of the door to see an anxious Tayru standing there with wide eyes probably more anxious than the two older twili to see this new world. "Princess I have everything set, I told the headmistress that you asked for me yourself and everything."

Midna smiled and nodded and she brought her hand up and rustled the young twili's hair. "Very good Tayru, by the way, this is Shyan. She's my dearest friend as well as my advisor." As she spoke both Tayru and Shyan curtsied and they were off again. Just like before, they spoke very little as their eyes were focused on the portal in front of them.

Each of three twili looked at each other and took a breath before they took a step onto the portal and were pulled through the portal as if they were warping themselves.

Only seconds later they found themselves on the other side and Shyan and Tayru found the heat of the desert sun was something that they didn't like. Midna laughed as both Tayru and Shyan let out little hisses of discomfort before she grabbed their hands. "Oh hush it's not that bad. Now close your eyes you two and hold on tight." They nodded and closed their eyes and felt the familiar sense of being warped once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They could still feel the sun of the light realm beating at them but it was much milder, it actually felt very nice. Tayru couldn't help but shiver from enjoying it and opened her eyes to look around them. She gasped at the green field and the flowers as well as the trees. Tayru let go of Midna's hand and ran into the field just as a moblin caught sight of them and started running forward. Midna saw the moblin and was about to scream when she heard the whistle of an arrow fly above her head and the moblin fell to the ground before blowing up harmlessly.

Midna whirled around to see a familiar face smiling at her with a bow raised. "Hey there Midna. Been a long time since I saw you yeah? I practically had to fight Auru and Shad to let me come and meet ya over here. Castle Town's just been a bustlin' yeah? I was surprised they're all taking it so great, I swear there might jus' be festival 'fore the days over yeah?"

Midna laughed and shook her head as Shyan looked between Midna and the tom boy in armor. "It's nice to see you again Ashei. I take it Zelda is expecting me." As she spoke Ashei's name it looked as if the girl would let her pride get the better of her.

Ashei nodded and jumped down from on top of the pillar and waived for them to follow. "Yep. An' she said she's got something to talk to you about too." Midna nodded and looked down at the ground as she walked. It had been so long since she had been her yet everything was so familiar.

As they walked through the town Midna only smiled as Shyan and Tayru looked around wide eyed taking everything in. The sound of the people going about their daily lives seemed to stop for only a fraction of a second to see the twili ladies before moving along. Before long they were passing the fountain heading north to the castle. The two newcomers still awing at almost everything.

As they came up to the castle Shyan's and Tayru's mouths dropped as they entered through the gates. Tayru felt herself speak "It's even bigger than our castle." Shyan didn't say anything but she knew it was true as well.

"Welcome to Hyrule Castle." Midna whispered to the two twili next to her as they walked through the area passing artistically trimmed shrubs and fountains before getting to the large double doors. Ashei reached out and pushed them open easily and walked through with a huge smile on her face as she saw Zelda stand up with a smile of her own. Both Midna and Zelda locked eyes on each other before they each walked gracefully up to each other and embraced each other. "I'm glad to see you've managed to keep yourself out of trouble for once princess." Midna's eyes twinkling beneath her closed lids.

"And it's nice to know you still haven't lost any edge to your tongue Midna." Zelda laughed before releasing Midna and stepping back before looking over at the other two twili. She nodded courteously to them as they returned it before she looked back at Midna. "I'm afraid, this can't be all merriment. If you don't mind would you like to join me and Ashei with the rest of the group at Telma's place. This is of the utmost urgency.

Midna caught the change in Zelda's tone and nodded before looking back at Shyan. "I'm sorry about this, but I have to go for just a little while. I'm sure one of the guards wouldn't mind escorting you around town." Midna smiled at a few of the guards who immediately tried to look as manly as they could.

"Of course not, and if there is anything that they like, tell the owner of that shop to send the bill to the royal palace and it will be taken care of." Zelda nodded to two of the guards and Shyan and Tayru were graciously escorted back out into the courtyard towards the main Castle Town.

Midna sighed and started walking with Zelda as she was told that the goddesses timing couldn't have been more impeccable. Everything that was going on seemed to happen all at the same time. Ashei interjected several times to say that monster sightings were on the rise and she had even seen King Bulbin and his group headed back towards Hyrule.

As they entered Telma's bar they went into the back room and Zelda told them all about her dream. She left out the fact that Link had been there but only because she knew he was on his way already. She had faith in the mail service and also of Link's tendency to hurry much more than what should be considered healthy. Each sentence she spoke made Midna's and the other's faces more glum. They knew that if nothing was done this could be the next Ganondorf.

* * *

Author's Note: So sorry for the delay in this chapter. It was partly to see if anyone was going to answer my question but also because I'm currently reading the Twilight series. I just finished the first book and I'm going to start on the second as soon as I post this.

But anyways, if you are reading this, please please please please tell me your ideas about having a dungeon system. I've got an idea about where I'm going to be taking this but I'd really like your input. Again comments, praises and flames and always welcome. Until the exciting next chapter when our hero is reunited with his long lost love. Peace.


	5. It's an update, nah not really

Authors Note

I'm sorry, no this isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to inform any of my readers that wish to know that no I'm not ending this here like so many other stories do. My motherboard fried a couple months back so I havn't been able to update. I have a relatively good idea as to how I want to do the next chapter and then it will shoot off again. Thank you so much for your patience and I promise that I'll make sure I make your wait worth while. Anyways, as always, peace.

xX Shada Xx


End file.
